A Broken Heart in a Broken Family
by Missa Catlover
Summary: Grizabella was once a Jellicle, but left the tribe and her kittens to be a star. 12 years after she left she returns to the junkyard an old cat. The day before the Jellicle Ball, Grizabella meets one of her older kittens. They talk about the past, and regrets. Will Grizabella's kittens ever forgive her for her mistake? Or will she be cast away from the Jellicles forever?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, this story is different than what I have previously posted. My writing has improved and I have changed the family tree of my favorite character slightly.

A Broken Heart in a Broken Family

Chapter 1

_A Broken Heart_

'It has been twelve years.' an old cat thought to herself as she stood outside her old home, The Jellicle Junkyard, where she left her kittens.

The sun slowly set on the Junkyard, but the old cat still watched her old home.

"They'll be sleeping soon." She stated to herself. "Tomorrow's the Jellicle Ball."

When the Junkyard was fully consumed by night, the old cat slowly entered the Junkyard silently so no one would hear her.

The old cat looked around at the junk piles then at the tire. "It hasn't change at all since the last time I was here."

The old cat slowly climbed up to the tire and sat down her back facing the Junkyard. She looked up at the moon that lit up the Junkyard.

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled behind the old cat. She had been caught by one of the toms.

The old cat slowly turned around and saw the silver tabby protector glaring at her. "Munkustrap, is that you?" The old cat questioned walking towards the silver tom.

"How do you know my name?" Munk asked watching the old cat that he did not recognize. "Who are you?"

"It's been twelve years since I last saw you." The old cat stated. "Macavity almost killed you by tearing out your throat."

"How do you know about that?" Munk asked covering his scar on his neck, which was hidden by his fur and his collar, with his paw. The only Jellicles that knew about that wound where, Old Deuteronomy, Jennyanydots, Jellylourm, Rum Tum Tugger, Skimbleshanks and Gus the Theater cat.

"Munk, I'm your mother, I should know when you are hurt."

The silver tabby's eyes widen at the word 'mother' for it could not be true. "Grizabella," Munk muttered slowly backing away from the old cat.

"Munk, I'm sorry about leaving you behind with Macavity." Grizabella explained. "If I knew he was going to kill you I would have brought you with me."

"But you didn't!" Munk yelled. The silver tom's eyes slowly turned from surprise to hate as the old cat explained her regret. "You left me behind even after I came to the Junkyard!"

"And I'm sorry about that." Grizabella stated.

"You should have known he was going to kill me, he tried to kill me all my life!" Munk explained yelling at his mother.

"I thought it would be different." The old queen sighed, lowering her head in shame.

"Well it wasn't!" Munk yelled.

The old queen kept her head down as tears began to cloud up her eyes. Her worst fear came to life; her kittens hate her and probably will never forgive her. "Munk," She called with a weak voice.

"Why did you come here?" Munk asked staring at the ground.

"I'm not too sure." Grizabella replied, looking up at her son then down at the ground.

"Then you should leave." Munk stated, starting to walk away.

"Is that how you kittens treat your mothers these days?" Grizabella questioned, looking up at her son as the silver tabby stopped and glared at her.

"When were you ever a mother?" Munk asked. "You never acted like one!"

"I did too!" Grizabella yelled back, remembering when the silver tabby was just a small kitten that never wanted to leave her side. "I love you Munk."

"If you love me so much then why did you make my life a living hell?" Munk asked. "Even to this day Macavity has been trying to kill me."

"It is not my fault . . ." the old cat started

"It is your fault!" Munk yelled, interrupting his mother.

"It's your father's fault that Macavity is evil, not me." The old queen explained.

The silver tom looked away from the old queen. "That may be true, but it's your fault that he tortured me all through my kitten-hood." Munk yelled.

"What was I supposed to do Munk? I have two other kittens besides you and Macavity." Grizabella replied.

"That's not my problem." Munk mumbled, turning to walk away.

"Munk," Grizabella called grabbing the silver tom by the arm.

"Don't touch me!" Munk yelled stepping away from the old queen breaking her hold on him. "Why don't you just go away?"

"Because I already did and it destroyed my family." Grizabella stated. "I'm not going to make that same mistake again."

The silver tabby stood silently starring at his mother almost angrily.

"I'm old now Munk. I don't have much life left." The old queen stated with her head lowered.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Munk asked still made at his mother.

"I want to spend the last of my life with my kittens." Grizabella replied.

"Which ones?" Munk asked as the old queen looked up at him confused. "The ones you abandoned twelve years ago or the ones now."

"Why do I have to choose?" Grizabella asked

"Because 'your' kittens now don't love you like the ones twelve years ago did." Munk explained, still glaring at his elder mother.

"Is there a chance that they'll forgive me?" Grizabella asked looking at the ground.

The silver tabby looked away as he thought of how to reply. He was thinking of telling her that they will always hate her for abandoning them, but he realized that was his anger talking. The silver tom looked back up at the old queen and decided to tell her the truth. "Jemima will, and Macavity doesn't care. Tugger might."

"That just leaves you, Munk." Grizabella stated looking up at her silver son, as he looked back. "Will you forgive me, Munk?"

The silver tom looked away from his mother. He knew that she was going to ask, but he was not sure on an answer. He hated her for leaving him behind, but at the same time he wanted to be with her again. "I don't know." Munk stuttered looking down at the ground.

The moon shined on the broken family as they stood in silence. The wind blew cold air through the junkyard. The silver tom looked up at the moon.

"The Jellicle Ball is tomorrow." Munk stated still staring at the moon.

"I know," Grizabella sighed as the silver tom looked away at the bright moon and at his grey mother.

"It's getting late." Munk stated looking at the sky.

"You should go back to Demeter than." Grizabella replied as the silver tom looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know about her?" Munk asked

"I've been watching you and the other Jellicles for a couple days." Grizabella explained, lowering her head. "I better be going." She sighed as she limped to the exit.

The silver tom watched his mother limp off leaving the junkyard. Once the old queen was out of his sight he slowly went back to his den where his mate, Demeter, was sleeping.

"You're late." Demeter mumbled as the silver tom lay down on the bed.

"Sorry I met up with someone." Munk replied, kissing the gold queen on the cheek.

"Who was it?" Dem asked looking at her silver mate.

"No one, just go to sleep." Munk replied trying to sleep.

"Why won't you tell me who?" Dem asked as she sat up and looking at her mate.

"Why do you what to know?" Munk asked with his eyes still closed.

"Because I want to know." Demeter replied.

The silver tom opened his eyes and looked up at his mate, but did not reply; instead he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Come on Munk, tell me who." Demeter sighed pouncing on her mate, making him fall off the bed and onto the floor. Before the silver tom could pick himself up the golden queen had him pined to the floor.

"Dem, can you please get off me." Munk sighed starring up at his golden mate.

"I'm not going to let you sleep until you tell me who you were talking to." Dem explained. The silver tom sighed as he pushed against his mate's hold and eventually pushed her off.

"That's not nice." Demeter stated as the silver tom got off the floor.

"That's what you get." Munk replied, sitting on the bed.

"You're never going to tell me are you?" Dem questioned sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Just go to bed." Munk replied lying down and closing his eyes.

"Fine," Dem sighed lying down next to her silver mate. "I love you Munk."

"I'm still not telling you." Munk replied his eyes still closed.

"I know, but I still love you." Demeter stated curling up against him.

"I love you too Dem." Munk replied wrapping an arm around his golden mate.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A Broken Heart in a Broken Family

Chapter 2

_A Broken Family_

* * *

The next day the Jellicles were getting ready for the Ball.

"Bomby," Dem called running up to the red queen, who was on top of the car trunk.

"What's wrong Dem?" Bomby asked, looking at the worried gold queen.

"Have you seen Munk?" The gold queen asked, worried. "I saw him this morning, but now I can't find him anywhere."

"I saw him and Tugger go near the entrance a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Bomby." Dem replied as she ran towards the entrance of the junkyard.

"You're welcome." The red queen yelled as she watched her golden friend run off.

Once the gold queen reached the entrance she looked around and saw a tom walking towards her.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Tugger asked with his hand tucked into his belt.

"Have you seen Munk?" Dem asked

"Yeah, I just got finished talking to him he's over there." The Maine Coon explained pointing to the junk pile.

"Thanks," Dem replied walking over to where her mate should be. "Munk," She called approaching her silver mate.

"Dem, you look tired." The silver tom replied examining his golden mate.

"That's because I was running around the junkyard looking for you." The red queen explained sitting beside him.

"Sorry," Munk sighed, looking down.

"It's okay, I found you eventually." The gold queen replied with a smile that her mate returned. "The Ball is going to start soon." She stated looking over at the rising full moon.

"I know," The silver tabby replied, looking at the moon than at the gold queen. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," She answered looking at her mate.

"You guess?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"I don't know." Demeter sighed.

"Well, maybe we should go to our places then." The silver tabby stated standing up.

"Alright," The gold queen replied as she and the silver tom headed over to their places, as the Jellicle Ball was about to begin.

* * *

The Ball started perfect, except for having a boot thrown at them, everything was going well, but near the edge of the junkyard a grey cat stood waiting for a good time to join the Jellicles.

The Rum Tum Tugger interrupted Jennyanydots's song but that was expected, but no one expected that Rum Tum Tugger would be interrupted by a grey queen who limped into the junkyard. The Jellicles slowly backed away as Grizabella walked closer to the Jellicles. The silver tabby stayed making sure that his mother doesn't get near the other Jellicles. The old queen started at her older silver son as she began to sing her song. Later Demeter continued the old queen's song as Grizabella slowly walked out of the junkyard.

Once Grizabella was away the Jellicles continued with the Jellicle Ball. The Jellicles were having a great time dancing to stories and songs, but the old queen kept coming back and asking forgiveness from the Jellicles but mostly her broken family.

It was almost morning when Grizabella came and sang once again. The old queen sang her heart out asking for forgiveness. The old queen fell to the ground tired from her age, as her young daughter, Jemima, rose and sang with her mother. Once Grizabella finished her song, she looked around and began to walk off when a pure white kitten, Victoria, came and forgave Grizabella, as well as the other Jellicles and her no longer broken family.

The old queen almost cried when she realized she was loved again by her kittens, her brother, friends and the other Jellicles. She was led to the tire by her older brother, Old Deuteronomy, and was chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer.

The Jellicles finished their Jellicle Ball and would never forget it.

* * *

After the Ball the Jellicles cleared the center of the junkyard heading to their dens, as a silver tabby approached the tire and looked up at the Jellicle moon.

"Munk," Demeter called as she approached her silver mate.

The silver tabby looked down at the golden queen but never replied.

"Are you alright?" The gold queen asked sitting next to her mate on top of the tire.

"I'm fine." Munk replied, wiping away a tear.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked, noticing the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not crying." He stated, looking at his mate.

"Munk," The gold queen called hugging her silver mate. "I know who you talked to last night."

"Who?" The silver tom asked looking down at her breaking their hug.

"You were talking to Grizabella."

"You did find out." The silver tabby sighed looking away.

"You should have known that I would have found out sooner or later."

"I know," He sighed looking back at the moon.

"Munk," Demeter called leaning her head on his shoulder. "How do you know Grizabella?"

"It's a long story Dem." Munkustrap explained looking at his golden mate. "You'll find out someday."

"I know I will." She replied smiling at her mate. "I love you Munk."

"I love you too Dem." The silver tom replied kissing the gold queen as the Jellicle moon shined brightly on them.

* * *

Munkustrap had forgiven his mother for her mistakes and knew that she was happy. But during the night Demeter had a hard time going to sleep as one question kept running through her mind. 'How does Munk know Grizabella?'

To be continued . . .

* * *

Author's Note: That is it for the first part of this story. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Thank you for your time.


End file.
